oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events for Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. It includes specific events sorted by month. The months start in April because the series and Japanese school/business calendar starts in April. The series begins in April, but the year is unknown. There are several possible years which the series could be in. The series can be considered to start in the year it was released, 2011-2012. The technology mentioned in the series appears to match that time as well (PSP's, iPhone 4s, etc.). A second possibility is revealed in light novel Volume 4. In chapter 1, there is mention of Saburo Omura returning to play for the Chiba Lotte Marines baseball team. He was traded midway through the 2011 baseball season (April - October). After the season he re-signed with the Marines for the 2012 season. This sets an exact date of August 2012, and dates the series as 2012. It might just be an author oversight as this novel released in 2012. A third possibility is when the anime was released in 2013. Many posters in the show are labelled to say 2013. A fourth possibility is revealed in Season 2 Episode 3. At one point in Season 2 Episode 3 a calendar showing "Monday the 1st" with only 30 days in the month. There are only 3 months from 2010-2015 that this could be. The episode happens in November and the only date this matches is November 2010, setting a possible timeline for 2010-2011. However the 8th is a holiday that does not match that particular date. Second Year Middle School June Hachiman accidentally talks to a girl. It was the last time he talked to a girl until he met Yukino. Third Year Middle School First Year High School April * Hachiman's accident. Hachiman was riding his bike to school an hour early. He happened to see a dog run into the street which he rode into the street to retrieve. He was hit by a limousine/private car fracturing his left foot, making him miss the first two weeks of school. * Yui visits Hachiman at his home, he hides from her. Yui meets Komachi. Second Year High School April * Iroha Isshiki's birthday is April 16. * The Service Club is formed * Komachi meets Taishi at cram school * Volume 1Volume 1: Chapter 1 indicates April or May. May * Volume 2Volume 2, Chapter 4 indicates its after April. * Saika's birthday is May 9. June * Volume 3 * Yui's birthday is June 18. ** Volume 3 Drama CD ** Volume 7.5 Drama CD * Minami's birthday is June 26. July * Haruno's birthday is July 7. * Hina's birthday is July 14. * Volume 7.5 Side BThe judo tournament takes place before Summer break. ** The Judo tournament August * It is the start of Summer Break * Volume 4Volume 4: Chapter 1 Mentions July has ended. Volume 5 Chapter 1 mentions Volume 4 happened in early august. * Hachiman's birthday is August 8. * Volume 5Volume 5: Chapter 5 mentions they are in the second half of August. * Kakeru's birthday is August 29. * Volume 5, Chapter 7 is August 31 September * Volume 5, Chapter 8 is September 1, and the first day at school after summer break. * Volume 6Volume 6 Chapter 1 Mentions they are a few days into September and nearing the Second semester. ** The Culture Festival. ** Volume 7 Drama CD. * Volume 6.5 ** The Sports Festival * Volume 7.5 Short Story 1Fall/Autumn after the culture festival. Questionable. It mentions its after the Culture Festival. However the first mention of of the email consultations is technically in Volume 6.5, so this goes after both Festivals. * Hayato's birthday is September 28. October * Volume 7.5 Side A - OVAIt is mid autumn. Short Story 1 is the prelude. * Volume 7.5 Short Story 2Fall/Autumn is intensifying. * Volume 7.5 Short Story 3The height of autumn. * Volume 7.5 Short Story 4 * Saki's birthday is October 26. November * Volume 7Volume 7 Chapter 1 says the year is over in less than 2 months, November. Chapter 5 says late autumn. * Yoshiteru's birthday is November 23. * Volume 8 Chapter 7 December * Volume 8 Chapter 9 * Yumiko's birthday is December 12. * Volume 9 Chapter 0Its halfway through December. * Mid December is the start of Winter Break * Chirtmas Eve December 24 is the Christmas Collaboration event. * Volume 6.5 Drama CD Christmas Day, December 25. * Volume 10Chapter 1 mentions Its almost New Years. January * January 2 Yui and Hachiman shop for Yukino's birthday present. They meet Yukino and her mother at the mall. * Yukino's birthday is January 3. * January 4, first day back from Winter Break. * Meguri's birthday is January 21. * The School Marathon is held at the end of January (It's normally early February). * Volume 10.5Its the end of January, to early February. February * Volume 10.5 Chapter 3 * Volume 11Starts 2nd week of February * February 13 is the Pre-Valentine's Day event * February 14 is Valentine's Day, the Aquarium date, and Komachi's Sobu exam. * Volume 12 March * Komachi's birthday is March 3. References Category:Universe